1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for devices to perform communication in a wireless network, and more particularly to a method for determining a group owner in a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wireless LAN or Wi-Fi network is generally based on presence of a control device that is called a “wireless access point”. The control device generally has three basic functions, i.e., a function to physically support wireless or wired networking, bridging and routing functions to enable bridging and routing within the network, and a provisioning function to add and controls devices in the network.
A typical Wi-Fi network includes wired connections to a broadband provider, an access point, computers connected through wired or wireless connections, and other devices. Most Wi-Fi networks are set to an “infrastructure mode” in which the access point operates as a central hub of all network devices. Additional access point may be added to the Wi-Fi network in order to extend the range of the network.
In the meantime, the usefulness of the basic model of a simple router such as a smart computer has decreased as the number of devices added to the Wi-Fi system and the number of types of such devices have increased. In addition, the difficulty of installation of the Wi-Fi network has increased as the number of access points has increased.
A variety of communication methods have been developed to overcome such problems. In particular, a method, which allows a device to directly perform the access point functions to enable direct communication between devices, is under discussion.